Ship of Ghouls
Ship of Ghouls is the sixth episode of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. Premise Scooby and the gang plan a restful vacation, unaware that the cruise ship they've booked passage on is populated by ghosts. Synopsis One night, the gang visits a travel agency. Scooby is so badly rattled by the last adventure that they decided to treat him to a vacation. Bogle and Weerd keep lurking and scaring Scooby. The crew decide on a cruise on the Queen Mertyl, and make arrangements with the travel agent. While at sea, the gang gets to relax -- they even invite Vincent Van Ghoul to partake in the sun and fun, but the teleportation device in the crystal is not functional, forcing him to sit this one out. He is, however, suspicious of the destination coordinates he overhears. He goes to his study to research further. Meanwhile, Bogel and Weerd (who stow away) continue to scare and harass Scooby. The gang tries to get him to relax, but to no avail. Flim-Flam gets the idea to give him a hobby -- such as the magic tricks he is teaching himself. When this also fails, Flim-Flam hypnotizes Scooby and gives a post-hypnotic suggestion that Scooby will only laugh at danger instead of getting scared. At dinner that night, the captain, crew and other passengers reveal themselves as ghosts, killed when this ship sank 50 years ago. The captain even reveals that he was disguised as the cruise director, who engineered this trap for the gang. Being on a ghost ship and captured by ghosts doesn't bother Scooby, as the canine simply laughs it off and ridicules the situation. In fact, the gang has a difficult time evading the ghosts because Scooby just won't take the situation seriously. They duck into their cabin, where they contact Vincent, who has more bad news. Apparently, the ghost ship is heading to the Bermuda Triangle. If they enter, Vincent warns, the magic lock on the Chest of Demons will burst and the demons will escape. The gang makes it to the bridge, but is unsuccessful at stopping the ship from entering. Sure enough, the chest opens, and all of the demons emerge as one terrifying, cyclone-like cyclops. Despite this catastrophic turn of events, Scooby remains jocular, to the amazement of the gang. The demon cyclops runs amok on deck, absorbing the other ghosts (except Bogel and Weerd, who prudently abandon ship). Deciding to use Scooby's total lack of fear in an audacious plan, Flim-Flam challenges Scooby to perform an earlier disappearing trunk magic trick with the Chest of Demons and the demon cyclops. Vincent manages to teleport in just as Scooby performs the trick and catches the ghost. Using his magic, Vincent teleports the ship away from the Triangle and reseals the lock. However, the ghost ship disappears, dropping the gang in the middle of the ocean, onto the rubber duck raft. When Flim-Flam casually snaps his fingers while talking to Scrappy, this apparently breaks the hypnosis and Scooby turns back into his cowardly self: terrified by a nearby dorsal fin, Scooby paddles the raft away at super speed. The fin was a fake, worn by Bogle and Weerd -- and they have a laugh at this final prank on Scooby. However, the ghostly duo's victory is short-lived, as a real shark appears and chases them across the ocean. Characters Main characters * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake ** Scrappy-Doo ** Flim-Flam Supporting characters * Vincent Van Ghoul Villains * Ghosts from chest * Ghosts on the ship * Bogel * Weerd Other characters * Travel agent Locations * Vacations Travel * Bermuda Triangle Objects * Chest of Demons Vehicles * Queen Mertyl Cast Notes/trivia * Daphne wears her fourth (and possibly fifth) outfit of the series; not including her tracksuit. * This is the second time in the series the demons escape the chest (the first being the pilot). However, they merge into one being instead of individually escaping this time. It has been theorized by Capstone's Scooby-Doo! Encyclopedia and writer Tim Sheridan that the merged ghosts who escaped from the chest was actually one ghost who was caught offscreen. * In the direct-to-video film , the Mystery Inc. gang sees another ghost ship from the 20th century: The USS Cyclops (AC-4), also lost in the Bermuda Triangle. (Perhaps using the latter is a reference to the combined demon being a cyclops.) Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It is not clear if the ship captain/travel agent is one of the 13 Ghosts. He is never identified as such in the episode, though the episode synopsis for the show's iTunes release does identify him as one of the 13 Ghosts. * Scooby is hypnotized in this episode -- however, hypnosis did not work on him in the aforementioned film. * Bogel and Weerd flee the shark in terror, despite the fact mortal beings cannot hurt ghosts, which they point out before the shark chases them. Home media * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 29, 2010. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo episodes